


Action figure theatre: Alfred cooking breakfast for Jim

by DieAstra



Series: Gotham action figure comics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Just a re-creation of my favorite scene in episode 2x17: Alfred cooking breakfast for Jim Gordon.





	

A re-creation of one of my favorite scenes - Alfred Pennyworth cooking a good English breakfast for Jim Gordon, who was wounded and is wearing a bathrobe. It's from episode 2x17 "Into The Woods".

I once bought that stove but this is the first use it gets. It fits perfectly for Wayne Manor!

[](https://postimg.org/image/vncxu4tat/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/4glg2gvv9/)

Here's Jim with breakfast, coffee and a bowl of fruits:

[](https://postimg.org/image/oy6ee47yt/)

Bad-ass Alfred is breaking eggs with both hands simultaneously! And here's my favorite quote:

_"Right, so you were framed for the murder of that other police officer. You escaped from prison, you then tracked down the man that framed you and you were promptly shot in the leg._

_Right, so, answer me this Detective._

_Do you have any idea how you're gonna get out of this awful pickle?"_

[](https://postimg.org/image/fnuaakx91/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/8og8b7xat/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/5wwyklys5/)


End file.
